<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mangelito; ¿Mi psicópata? by Corazinkawai34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015932">Mangelito; ¿Mi psicópata?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazinkawai34/pseuds/Corazinkawai34'>Corazinkawai34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Karmaland - Freeform, M/M, Mangelito - Freeform, escrito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazinkawai34/pseuds/Corazinkawai34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Mi psicópata?</p><p>Todo parece ir bien, hasta que tu novio decide asesinar a tus amigos enfrente de ti solo por placer y diversión.<br/>No tienes otra opción, estas encadenado a el.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manuel Fernandez/Miguel A. Rogel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mangelito; ¿Mi psicópata?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es un pequeño escrito del ship Mangelito de karmaland 4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Mi psicópata?</p><p>Todo parece ir bien, hasta que tu novio decide asesinar a tus amigos enfrente de ti solo por placer y diversión.<br/>No tienes otra opción, estas encadenado a el.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>La mañana era fría, el pueblo estaba vació, algo no estaba bien, pero al pelirrojo no le intereso mucho.</p><p>Hoy tenia una reunión de héroes con sus amigos y estaba muy emocionado ya que antes de salir de casa su lindo he inofensivo novio le dijo que tenia una sorpresa para el.</p><p>Lolito llego al cartel del pueblo, miro a su alrededor y vio que era el único en el lugar</p><p>-Vaya, he llegado temprano-.</p><p>Dijo con una sonrisa sintiéndose orgulloso de el, pero, ¿Cual era el problema? Ninguno de sus amigos estaban en el lugar para decirle que estaba orgullosos de el. Camino en círculos en el lugar esperando por los chicos o por cualquier otra persona, pero nadie llego, ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde y el lo sabia, por un momento pensó que tal vez sus amigos se ocuparon por lo que deicidio irse a casa un poco desanimado.</p><p>Una vez llego a casa noto que su chico ya estaba en ella, con una sonrisa se lanzo a Mangel dándole un abrazo y un tierno beso, el de gafas le correspondió con gusto una vez que se separaron el de gafas tomo las manos de su novio tierna mente y lo miro para después hablar</p><p>-¿Quieres ver tu sorpresa amor?-.</p><p>-Claro que si cielo-.</p><p>Ambos novios salieron de la casa tomados de la mano, por la mente del pelirrojo pasaban mil sorpresas, podría ser una cita, o incluso una propuesta de matrimonio por tercera vez, los novios llegaron a una cueva, para Lolito no le pareció extraño, después de todo es una sorpresa de su novio el cual era completamente inofensivo al igual que el desde que se reformo.</p><p>La curiosidad lo mataba y decidió preguntarle a su querido novio si ya casi llegaban, este le respondió que faltaba poco, pero debía ponerse una venda, el pelirrojo acepto y dejo que su chico le vendara los ojos, una vez vendados siguieron caminando de la mano</p><p>Poco después Mangel detuvo a Lolito, lo sentó en una roca y le quito la venda</p><p>-¡Sorpresa!-.</p><p>Lolito quedo algo aterrorizado ante lo que estaba mirando.</p><p>En la cueva se encontraban cuerpos degollados de algunos aldeanos, otros colgados como adornos y unos destripados, miro a sus pies y pudo presenciar la cabeza de Merlon, tapo su boca con ambas manos para no vomitar y mirar a su novio buscando alguna explicación, esperando a que le dijera que era una broma, pero estaba mas que claro que no lo era. </p><p>Dio una sonrisa nerviosa para tocar la mano de su novio haciendo que el de gafas lo mirara con una sonrisa de felicidad y dado un suspiro de alegría.</p><p>-¿Te esta gustando tu sorpresa cariño?-. </p><p>-Mi niña, ¿Tu hiciste esto?</p><p>-Si, pensé que te gustaría ver un buen espectáculo y se me ocurrió esto, ¿Estas feliz?-.</p><p>El pelirrojo fingió una sonrisa de felicidad para que su novio no le hiciera nada, por dentro estaba aterrorizado, con demasiadas emociones, solo quería salir de esa cueva corriendo y pedir ayuda al pueblo vecino, pero por otra parte sabia que no era capaz de hacerle algo así a la persona que ama, cuando el en su momento fue igual. </p><p>-Bueno, veamos el verdadero show-.</p><p>-¿Verdadero?-.</p><p>-Si, esto que vez aquí solo es el ambiente, el show esta detrás de esta cortina-. </p><p>Mangel quito unas cortinas dejando ver a sus amigos atados y con miedo en sus ojos, todos trataban de safarse, menos uno que es el que había luchado desde que Mangel lo atrapado, Alexby estaba demasiado cansado para forcejear mas, Fargan por su parte trataba de todo para salir de ese lugar y tener en sus brazos a su novio.</p><p>El de gafas tomo al pequeño oficial de policía y lo puso enfrente de su novio, el pelirrojo trago en seco, no quería ver como su niña mataba a uno de su amigos, y menos si era el menor de todos, </p><p>-¿Que le vas a hacer a lely mi niña?-.</p><p>-Bueno, lo veo un poco cansado, lo ayudare a que se duerma-. </p><p>Fargan comenzó a forcejear mas al igual que los otros para salvar a su amigo, Alex por su parte ya estaba cansado, miro a Lolito y le dio una sonrisa, haciendo que de los ojos de Lolito salieran pequeñas lagrimas, y en un parpadeo Mangel uso un hacha para coartarle la cabeza </p><p>La risa del de gafas se hizo presente, el pelirrojo quedo en shock, mirando el cuerpo de su amigo y mirando como los demás seguían luchando con lagrimas en los ojos, el miedo invadió su cuerpo, sabia que si intervenía Mangel lo mataría a el, después de todo, su chico aprendió todo lo de matanza por el.</p><p>Y así Mangel mato a uno por uno, dejando para el final a su mejor amigo.</p><p>-Perdóname Rubiuh, pero este debe ser un buen regalo para mi niña-.</p><p>El híbrido bajo sus dos orejitas y miro al novio de su mejor, dándole una nueva sonrisa junto con unas lagrimas, y Lolito volvió a presenciar como uno de sus amigos moría con una sonrisa en su cara </p><p>Después de unos minutos ambos novios salieron de la cueva, el de gafas la cerro para que nadie entrar en ese lugar y para que los cuerpos se pudrieran, tomo la mano de su novio y le dio un beso, el pelirrojo correspondió con algo de miedo y al separarse por su mente pasaban mil cosas</p><p>¿Desde cundo su novio era así?</p><p>¿Ahora el tendría que vivir con un loco?</p><p>Aunque Mangel hubiera matado a sus amigos el amor que tenia hacia el era enorme, entonces ahora debía llamarlo </p><p>-¿Mi psicópata? </p><p>🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓🪓</p><p>Fin </p><p>979 palabras</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>